Hungry Of The Dead
by ShadowFenixSomerhalder
Summary: Vírus zumbi? Confere! Pessoas loucas? Confere! Ação, aventura, terror e humor? Confere! O apocalipse zumbi começou e ninguém esta a salvo!


Desculpem pelos erros! :P

Espero que gostem!

**Epílogo**

Estava chovendo e as nuvens acinzentadas acentuavam o clima sombriamente frio, estava quieto também e já se passavam das 14:00 horas, não que isso importasse para as pessoas lá embaixo na rua sofrendo de baixo da tempestade. Do alto de um prédio havia uma pessoa, uma pessoa de aparência triste e de quase nenhum contraste com a tarde cinzenta, na verdade esse homem ate parecia fazer parte do clima frio e deprimente que assolava os pedestres que corriam pela calçada em busca de abrigo ou atrasados para chegar a algum lugar. E apesar de sua notável semelhança com o cenário do lado de fora daquelas paredes de concreto, Morgan Philip era um senhor idoso muito agradável, de alegria contagiante, facilmente irritável e incrivelmente inteligente... Na verdade era esse fato que o levara ate aquele lugar, exatamente por causa de sua inteligência que ele se encontrava naquela situação.

As portas do elevador se abriram no 44º andar e lá havia dois homens de terno preto e fones no ouvido, Morgan mal dera dois passos fora do elevador quando o mais alto dos dois, o cara negro com óculos escuros disse:

-Está atrasado. – falou em uma voz de barítono.

-Eu...

-Siga-nos. – disse o outro cortando sua explicação, ele era mais baixo e magro, de aparência hispânico-americano.

Morgan seguiu os dois estranhos até o corredor à direta do homem hispânico, lá havia outro elevador e ele não podia deixar de se perguntar no que estava se metendo ao concordar de encontrar-se com um estranho, talvez ele fosse da máfia, talvez um ladrão de órgãos, um assassino contratado para mata-lo ou ...

-Entre. – disse o negro.

-Sr. Larson está impaciente. – disse o outro.

-Larson? O que ele...?

Morgan não pôde terminar alguém que estava dentro do elevador o agarrou pela nuca e a única coisa que ele viu antes das portas se fecharem foi o sorriso nos rostos dos seguranças.

-Você está atrasado. – disse uma voz irritada a suas costas.

-Eu... – começou, mas a mulher o cortou.

-Não importa, você veio.

Morgan já estava começando a se irritar de tantas interrupções cada vez que ele abria a boca, bufando de raiva mal contida ele se dirigiu a um canto oposto a mulher e a encarou em silencio. Ela parecia não se importar com o brilho assassino nos olhos do homem mais velho, parecia quase que acostumada e talvez fosse já que trabalhava para aquela cabra velha do Larson.

-Houve um incidente. – disse ela sem encara-lo, seus olhos fixos nos números vermelhos exibidos na pequena tela acima das portas.

-Que incidente? – perguntou curioso.

-Um infeliz. – respondeu simplesmente.

-Onde?

-No laboratório.

Puta merda. Os idiotas não fizeram isso! Eu os avisei, alertei sobre os problemas e o que aconteceria se saísse do controle. Não com certeza não era o que ele estava pensando, havia várias coisas que poderiam dar errado em um laboratório e definitivamente não era o que ele estava pensando. Por favor, que não seja o que ele estava pensando.

-O que aconteceu?

-Um incidente. – disse ela ainda sem encara-lo, mas dessa vez desviando o olhar da tela e olhando para a prancheta que ele não notara estar em suas mãos.

-Que tipo? – perguntou irritado pela aparente calma e indiferença que a mulher expressava.

-Um experimento.

-Qual deles? – perguntou tentando não gritar.

-O que você largou. – respondeu dessa vez com a voz hesitante traindo um pouco de nervosismo.

-Merda! Eu larguei aquilo por uma boa razão, mas os malditos são como cachorros famintos que não largam o osso! Eu disse que não estávamos protos para mexer com esse porcaria! Eu disse que o projeto era instável e não operável, não neste século pelo menos!

-Sim, você disse. No entanto houve progressos e o projeto deu frutos, infelizmente nossos melhores cientistas e médicos falharam.

-E a bosta foi parar no ventilador! Talvez os seus melhores não fossem os melhores afinal.

-Talvez. – sussurrou agarrando a prancheta com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos e o velho se perguntou se ele havia atingindo um nervo.

-Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou ele a mulher.

-Ao heliporto.

-Você sempre responde assim? – pediu mais irritado pelas respostas curtas que ela lhe dava do que pela idiotice do Sr. Larson.

-Sim.

As portas se abriram e ele se viu diante de um helicóptero azul perolado com o logo vermelho beterraba: Centro de Avanços da Saúde, Laboratórios de Virologia Larson & Benson.

Ele não pode deixar de pensar que a chuva pode ter passado, mas a tempestade estava a caminho e quando ela chegasse ia ser dura e teria um final violento.


End file.
